Be With Me
by TheScarletNinja
Summary: A series of oneshots that range from sweet little romance to funny uncomfortable things to X-rated-boybrains-stuff. Mostly featuring Sasuke Uchiha and my OC Mika Kuruteen.
1. Chapter 1

The Battle is Over

He looked at her; her face covered in blood. He never wanted this to happen.

*FLASHBACK*

It had gotten dark during Sasuke's training. He had to head back before his troublesome team members, Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin, got worried and came looking for him.

He just finished his training when she whispered his name. He turned and saw nothing.

'Sasuke… Sasuke.'

He threw a glance back. *Where is that coming from?*

"I found you, finally, Sasuke."

"Who's there, come out." He said.

Landing on the ground next to Sasuke came a kunai with a paper-bomb attached to it. Sasuke ran before it blew up.

*From Konoha?* He thought about throwing some chidori-senbon, but something told him to hold off.

He landed on a tree limb. He searched for the enemy with his sharingan. Then something pushed him off the branch.

*Shit.* He spun and threw a chidori-senbon despite his mind's protest to this decision.

"AAH!" Someone screamed.

"Hey…" the voice came from behind him. "… that hurt, Sasuke."

He turned using the handle of his sword to attack. He hit, but the enemy blocked it.

The darkness made scouting out the enemy more difficult. Time after time he struck and every time the pursuer blocked it.

He managed to hit this shadowy figure three times. The figure had gotten him a few times. He pulled out his sword and got a few good slices in.

When they paused to catch their breath the shadow said, "You've grown so much. I should have known this wasn't going to be easy. I'm kinda pissed off about it, yet, I'm completely happy." It giggled.

*It sounds like … It can't be.* "Mika…?"

"You only now noticed that it was me. Jeez, I must have changed a lot." She giggled again.

"This ends now, Mika." Sasuke said.

"I couldn't agree more." She smiled.

Sasuke felt a twinge in his heart. Seeing her smile use to make him happy, use to brighten his day, he used to love it. But now, he wanted to run from it, from her. He knew if he looked at it too much he would have a hard time walking away from her … again.

Mika charged at him kunai in hand. He decided to release his chidori.

But when he did …

"AAAH!"

Sasuke saw his chidori was being drawn into her left shoulder. He realized that it was the affects of the scar he had given her, which was now visible through the now torn sleeve. He stopped the chidori.

Mika collapsed on the ground.

Sasuke saw she was breathing. He felt the urge to help her, his mind was screaming at him to help his love.

*Dammit, I …*

He propped her up, holding her in his arms. He looked at her shoulder and saw small volts of lightning coming out from the veins of her scars.

"Mika …"

Suddenly Mika unconsciously coughed up blood. Sasuke, seeing this, tightened his grip on her.

"S—Sasuke…?" Mika said coming back to consciousness.

"M-Mika I'm … sorry." He let her go.

He stood up and started to walk away. He had only gotten a few feet when …

"SASUKE!"

He turned around. Mika grabbed him. Her hands tightened around his arms.

"Thank you. Thank you, Sasuke. That's all I ever wanted to hear from you." She started crying.

Sasuke thought that this was only going to hurt them both more. But her crying made him just want to help her stop, help her feel better if only for a moment.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a way he only thought about holding her. He had never had his arms around her never held her. His way of comforting her back then was to stay quiet and let her deal with it herself.

Her arms reached around his neck. Her crying had stopped.

"Sasuke, I know this is temporary but I'm happy. Thank you again." She muffled in his chest.

Mika was sniffing from crying, so Sasuke thought. She was actually trying to remember the sweet, yet musky smell he had.

He pulled his hand off her back and on to her hips. He pushed her away just enough to see her face.

He looked at her; her face covered in blood. He never wanted this to happen. Her right eye had blood running down it. She had a cut on her left cheek. Some blood was on her lips.

Having her hurt but happy because of him. No matter what he did she would follow him, she would be loyal to him, and she would love him.

He wanted to tell her …

"Mika, how much I love you doesn't compare to how much I want to take away your pain. But …" Sasuke started.

"Sasuke, don't … I love you too much to tear you from your goal. I want you to be happy. No matter what pain it causes me." Mika smiled.

"Then why did you attack me?"

"I wanted to see how much you'd grown for myself." She continued to smile.

Her hands went to Sasuke's cheeks. She brushed his hair out of his face. He still hadn't let go of her waist.

"Mika, I want you …" Sasuke started to lean down.

"Sasuke …" Mika stretched up.

Their lips met in a sweet passion.

Mika's hands traveled to the back of his head, pulling him closer, if that was possible.

Suddenly, Sasuke's tongue was tracing the edge of her lips.

Sasuke's hands gripped her back. Mika pressed her body against his. Their tongues danced in each others mouths.

Sasuke wanted this to last he wanted her so bad.

*Dammit …*

"M-Mika … We can't do this." Sasuke pushed her away from him.

*Why do I always do this? I want her, but it would only hurt her. She doesn't belong in my world.*

"Sasuke, I know you think I don't belong in your world but I'd do anything to be next to you. I want to have you with me no matter what. Please, Sasuke, don't push me away." Mika almost cried again.

"Mika …" He kissed her again. "I love you with all my heart."

"I love you with my entire being." Mika said.

Sasuke whispered, 'If I come back, you have to promise that we can leave the village as much as possible.'

"S-Sasuke … what are you talking about?" Mika asked shocked by his words.

"I'm talking about seeing you happy." Sasuke answered. "This way you'll be all mine, Mika."

Mika blushed. Sasuke wiped the blood from her eye and kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why I Hate Sex**

My mission was complete and I decided to head home. I soon realized that I was going in the wrong direction.

"Shit, where the hell am I?" I grunted as I climbed the nearest tree.

_*Takagan*_

"Okay, that's not the direction. Not that either." I looked further. "Son of a bitch! … Wait a minute, that's …"

I ran to the northeast. As I approached I thought of just walking away, but my mind told me to keep going.

It was Orochimaru's old hideout; the crater that Sasuke created when Sai found him. That was the last time I saw Sasuke.

I went into the crater and then I heard a crunch noise.

"Who's …?"

*It's dark? Why can't I see anything? Where am I?*

I heard a door shut.

*Who is that?*

I used my earth element to feel out my surroundings. I could feel the footsteps come towards me. It didn't really help me find out who it was.

I was unable to use my Takagan.

*This must be custom made. Which means this person planed to kidnap me.*

A hand touched my face. It was gentle and soft.

Then I felt hands on my legs. *Shit!* I tried to kick my enemy, but whoever it was stopped me.

"Stop, now." I demanded. I knew begging wasn't going to help any kind of attack.

I felt my legs begin pushed down hard. *His strength is incredible.*

The pressure stayed on my legs, but the hands moved to my waist.

I tried to move my hands but they were chained together. *Heh, moron.* I move my hand as much as I could. With this small movement the chains fell off. *Thank you, metal element.*

I threw my hands out at my attacker; pushing him off me.

I jumped off the bed that I was laying on.

"You're a piece of shit. How dare you touch me like that." I stated.

"So who can touch you?" The stranger said.

"No … no! Wh-why you? Why are you doing this? Leave me alone." I suddenly sounded so scared, like an actual victim.

I was then pinned to the bed. "No, stop. Please don't …" I couldn't believe that just by hearing his voice my defenses crashed. "Sasu …"

My voice was muffled by his lips on mine. His tongue glided over my lips which I reluctantly gave. Sasuke towered over me. One of his hands went into the kimono; I was apparently wearing. He started running his hand up my side causing a tingling sensation. Then it attached itself to one of my breasts and started to message it. He started to tease my nipple that was now becoming hard. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth. He broke apart needing air and we were both breathing heavy.

My legs were again forced open. His free hand traveled up my thigh. He wasn't being rough, he was gentle. *Why?*

Sasuke leaned down and took a breast into his mouth and started to suck on it. I was getting hot. I started to grab some of his hair when I felt one of his fingers run along my opening. I could feel him smirk.

He plunged two of his fingers into my core.

"Ahh," I gasped as he started to pump. I could feel the coil within me start to tighten. "Sasuke!" But right before she could get that moment he slowed down. I whimpered.

After a moment, He continued his pace and I exploded into his hands. I was coming down from my high and he could probably see the lust that was in my eyes.

"Do you want to see what you taste like?"

Then before I could even understand what he had asked he started kissing me again. He began to tease my breasts again. Then he started to move down my throat with butterfly kisses.

*He's raping me … gentle. He's perverted, but … he's being nice, too.*

I didn't want to be completely dominated, so I forced Sasuke into another kiss before I started to suck on his pulse causing him to groan.

"You can do better than that Sasuke."

I moved my hand down and ran it up the side of his manhood. Sasuke shivered at the touch, but was most likely loving it. I then started to pump him but at a slow temp causing Sasuke to growl. I wanted to do something I hoped he may not like it and would stop.

"Mika, if you don't stop that then I will have to punish you more."

He pinned my hands to my sides.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Sasuke then positioned himself in front of my entrance.

I rubbed myself on him causing him to moan a little more and making him have a hitch in his breath.

"Sasuke the truth is … I've always wanted you."

With those words he pressed his lips hard on mine then he entered me with one thrust.

"Augh!" I moaned loudly and my moans only became louder with each of his thrusts. He was already setting a hard fast rhythm and I started to meet his movements.

"Sa-suke … AH … AAUGH."

I was feeling hot all over I was holding onto him, after he had let my hands go.

Sasuke then hit my spot causing me to moan even louder. He then started to ram himself into that spot.

"Sasuke, please, take this mask off. I want to see you." I moaned.

'Mika …' he whispered into my ear as he toke the mask off, "if you keep moaning like that I may never be able to stop."

But even if I wanted to control the noises coming out of my mouth I couldn't.

I looked at Sasuke for the first time in so many weeks.

When my eyes adjusted, I saw … Sasuke crying.

"Sasu-ke … why are you … crying." I grasped.

Then the familiar feeling started to build up again and with one final thrust we came together, releasing his seed on my stomach.

I saw it was taking all of Sasuke's power not to collapse on me. We were both panting heavily.

"Never do that again." I said to nothing. I was outside the hideout; outside the crater.

*Sasuke.* I started to cry. *Damn, now I'm going to hate sex.* I chuckled to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**That's Not Training**

"AAAHH!"

"Stop whining, Mika."

"Sasuke-sensei, it's hard."

"Shut up and take it."

'This is stupid.' Mika walked back over to the tree.

"Keep your stance. If you falter, you're a failure." He glared.

"That's not fair, Sensei." Mika glared back.

Sasuke-sensei was always so demanding and mean. He never told Mika she did a good job ever.

He had been her sensei for 7 years now. She had just turned 18, so he must've thought she needed to be pushed harder.

But she was always the best in her ranks 'The best in all of Konoha'. Still Sasuke never show he was impressed.

"Hi."

"Captain Yamato!" Mika exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

"Yeah, why are you here?" Sasuke still glared.

"Now, Sasuke, remember you're only 26. You still have years before you can talk to me like that." Yamato answered Sasuke's attitude.

"Captain Yamato?" Mika said.

"Right, well, Lady Hokage has sent the three of us on a mission." He said.

"You too, Captain Yamato." Mika was slightly excited.

"Yes, Mika."

"That's cool." She smiled.

Sasuke scoffed.

"Captain … Yamato!"

Mika ran over to her hurt teammate. She pulled his arm over her shoulder. She tried to carry him, but he was at least 30 making him heavier than she could handle.

"Sasuke-sensei where are you!"

Kunais came flying at them. Mika tried to dodge but the extra weight made her slower. A kunai hit her in the arm.

"AAAHH! Fucker!"

"Mika, you okay?"

Sasuke popped up out of nowhere. He had some cut on his arms and on his face.

"I'm fine, but Captain Yamato has gone unconscious."

"Let's got the heck out of here. We'll recoup and try again tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"Great that'll give me enough time to heal Captain Yamato." Mika shifted Yamato's weight.

"Hand him over, it's too much for you." Sasuke said.

"It's okay I've got it."

"Goddamn it, Mika!" Sasuke grabbed Yamato.

"I was fine, Sasuke-sensei!"

"Stop whining, Mika. We don't have time for this." Sasuke toke off.

"Wh … wait up, Sasuke-sensei."

"There, how do you feel, Captain Yamato?" Mika asked after healing his wounds.

"I'm feeling fine thank you, Mika." Yamato said sitting up.

"Wonderful." Mika smiled.

Yamato then noticed the bandage around Mika's arm.

"Is that my fault?" He asked.

"Uh … Ah, no, it's mine I should've moved faster."

Mika looked at it.

Yamato put his hand on her bandage. "Sorry, I should've protected you. Not the other way around."

"I told you th …" Yamato pressed his lips to hers.

His tongue found entrance to her mouth. Mika didn't resist, her hands were on his shirt. His hands were on her waist, pulling her closer.

When the kiss broke, "Captain Yamato, what was that?"

"It's a thank you." He kissed her again.

Kissing passionately Yamato picked up Mika bridal style, never breaking the kiss. He only broke the kiss for a second to set her on the bed. Then recapturing her lips again, started to take off her top.

Mika pushed Yamato off, "Wait, Captain Yamato, we can't …"

"I don't care, I love you, Mika. You're so adorable and strong. I like all that about you." He kissed her again.

He next undid her bra, but just when her bra hit the floor.

"That is enough."

"Wha … AH! Sasuke-sensei!" Mika exclaimed.

"Oh, Sasuke you were here too. Well, looks like we'll have to wait, Mika." Yamato walked passed Sasuke. They exchanged glares.

"Sasuke-sensei, I'm sorry." Mika said trying to cover up her breasts.

"Shut up, who knew that 'The Best of Konoha' was a slut." He scoffed.

As he left the room Mika got out of the bed. When Sasuke turned around she punched him in the stomach.

"I'm not a slut. Captain Yamato advanced on me. So you can just fuck off." She picked up her clothes and left the room.

*Damn you … Yamato. She's not …* Sasuke fell to the floor in pain.

After the mission

"Sensei, can we stop, now. My arm isn't fully healed." Mika said. She was sweating hard.

"For now." Sasuke said.

*He's been going easy on me lately. I wonder why?*

"Mika, come here." Sasuke waved her over.

"Yes, Sasuke-sensei?" She asked.

"How is your arm? Does it hurt that bad?" Sasuke asked taking her arm in his hand.

"Not all the time." Mika said flexing her fist.

"So you got hurt protecting Yamato?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, yes, I guess." Mika felt Sasuke squeezed her arm a little.

"Mika … Do you like Yamato?" He asked.

"Oh, um, I guess a little. But I never thought he liked me. Besides we're 12 years apart, so the other night was a little weird, though it wasn't like I resisted." She chuckled nervously.

"Has he touched you since that mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhm … He was kissed me a few times since then." She answered. "Wait, why do you care?"

"I was just wondering." He huffed, letting go of her hand.

"You are always such an ass. You're my sensei and …"

"Exactly I'm your sensei, I'm suppose to protect you, even from Yamato." He grabbed her shoulders and forced a kiss on her,

"Sensei, stop!"

"So Yamato can touch you but I can't." He glared.

"But you don't like me. You never cared about me." Mika stated.

"Wrong. I've broken my back to make you as strong as you are. So you can protect yourself. I did that so I didn't have to worry. All that I did I did for you because I care about you, because I love you." Sasuke stated.

"Sensei … You're lying. You just don't like Yamato or me and you can't stand seeing one of us happy." She pulled away from him.

"Dammit, Mika, shut up." Sasuke pulled her into a kiss.

Sasuke started placing butterfly kisses down to her neck. He sucked lightly on her neck.

"Se-sensei …"

"Stop calling my 'Sensei'." Sasuke demanded. "If you don't I'll make you."

"I can't do that, Sasuke-sensei." Mika said.

"Mika," Sasuke growled in an almost husky voice. "I wanna fuck you… so hard, and you're gonna scream my name over and over when I make you cum." He smirked.

Mika gasped at his words. Sasuke slowly ran his hand up her shirt.

Mika let out a strained breathe. Her mind couldn't believe what was happening but her body sure could. She could feel the slight moisture on the inside of her thighs.

"Sa-suke…" She managed to choke out. "See what you've done, now I'm all hot" she took a deep shaky breath.

Sasuke smirked. "You say that like it's a bad thing. Besides this is all your fault if you really stop and think about it."

"How?" She asked

"You're all sweaty and dressed like you _**want**_ some one to violate you." Sasuke smirked again.

"That's because of the training, and these are my training clothes." Mika protested.

"Well, Not anymore because I'm about to make you mine and only mine. So afterward no one is aloud to see any part of your skin, even your face is pushing it." He pushed her against a tree.

"Ow." She offered no resistance as he pulled her shirt over her head.

Sasuke wanted to go slow so Mika wasn't scared or hurt in the process, but the feel of her warm, soft body squirming under him aroused him more than he had expected. He found that he didn't want to stop.

When his hands went to her bra claps, Mika gasped. He toke off her bra and tossed it to the side. Her breasts bounced a bit with their movement.

"Sensei …" Mika choked out. "Please be nice."

"I won't make any promises." Sasuke smirked.

His left hand cupped her chest as his right hand travel up her inner thigh.

The sensation of his hand on her made her shiver in pleasure. He moved his hand to take her shorts off. When he did her legs opened invitingly.

"You look beautiful with nothing own." Sasuke smirked.

"Sensei, don't say that." Mika blushed.

Sasuke's hand was on her core again. He stuck in a finger; she moaned quietly. He thrusted in another one and she moaned louder. He started a pace with his fingers before adding a third finger. Mika arched her back.

"Ah, Sensei!" Mika moaned.

"Mika stop calling me 'sensei'." Sasuke sighed.

He pushed her legs further apart. Then undid his pants and pulled down his boxers.

"S-AH!" Mika screamed as Sasuke thrusted his cock into her.

His rhythm was fast and Mika's screams were getting louder.

"AH! It hurts, Sasuke! Stop!" Mika gripped his back as he slowed his pace.

"Mika it's going to hurt no matter what so just relax." Sasuke said. "And thank you for saying my name." He smirked triumphantly.

"Ah … ah! Sa-su-ke." She moaned.

After awhile Sasuke and Mika had both cum twice.

"Mika …"

"Sasuke …"

Sasuke grunted; Mika screamed.

Sasuke barely had the strength, but Mika had passed out, so he had to get her home.

He dressed her after cleaning the blood. He carried her in her house.

"Hello, Sasuke."

"Yamato." Sasuke nodded.

"What happened to Mika? She okay?" He asked.

"She just passed out." Sasuke said looking down at her.

"You put her though too much." Yamato said shaking his head.

"I think she's okay with that." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh, of course she does or she wouldn't have screamed." Yamato chuckled.

"You bastard!" Sasuke growled. "How dare you …"

"How dare I what? All that happened was I came to see how Mika was doing and heard you guys." Yamato answered. "But don't worry this is what Mika wants, so I good. Good luck, Sasuke."

"Mika … wake up." Sasuke said. He shook her.

"Hmm … Sasuke." Mika said warily.

He kissed her, have a nice sleep?" He asked.

Mika saw they were in her house and in her bed.

"AH… Sasuke-sensei!" She jumped then realized she was only wearing a bra and underwear. "What the hell is this?"

"Well, after you passed out I dressed you and brought you home. Also don't worry about Yamato."

"Wasn't and thank you, Underwear-boy." Mika giggled.

She leaned over and kissed him. Sasuke's hands wrapped around her and pulled her down.

"Well, want to stay for awhile?" Mika smiled wickedly.

"How about … forever." He did the same.

Then they kissed passionately.


End file.
